


appropriate - a google doc

by alienbaby, heroftheseries



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other, everyones gay, im gay, literally just a chat log sort of thing, me and my friend, my life, ocs but not, sorry god, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbaby/pseuds/alienbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroftheseries/pseuds/heroftheseries
Summary: its a google doc between my and my friend that we use to talk to each other. be prepared.we would change colors to establish who was talking in the doc but i can't do that here so I'm just going to put our names.





	1. 9/9/16

Sep. 9, 2016

Carter: Lavender  
Charity: Salmon  
Charity: That’s periwinkle  
Carter: Periwinkle has a tint of blue to it  
Charity: THE RICH BOY IS WEARING NIKE  
Carter: RICH FappropriateCKBOI  
Carter: “2.5-inch-diameter sucker can lift 35 pounds of weight”  
Charity: What book is that  
Carter: NOno  
Carter: <http://www.thecephalopodpage.org>  
Charity: Why not


	2. 9/12/16 - 9/21/16

Sep. 12, 2016  
Charity: I NEED HELP

Sep. 14, 2016  
Carter: I put him in my glasses case he’s so happy  
Carter: Update: I let him go 

Sep. 15, 2016  
Charity: Cartie  
Carter: Ur a hoe

Sep. 19, 2016  
Carter: Talk to meeeeeeee

Sep. 21, 2016  
Carter: ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a grasshopper


	3. 9/26/16 - 9/28/16

Sep. 26, 2016  
Charity: I swear to god. I get called down to the help desk and i thought they were going to yell at me for reading smut last night but they just gave me my charger (which is broken). So they just gave me the extension and the duck head. But the lady wrote down the model of the charger so i can buy one online. Wow im fun. This and almost crying over not finding my pen what an eventful beginning of the week.

Sep. 27, 2016  
Carter: Why would you read smut on your macbook???? Like???????  
Charity: Why not. I mean my phone was in marie's room because she needed it for the alarm. And a girls gotta do what she gotta do.

Sep. 28, 2016  
Carter: What is wrong with you


	4. 9/29/16 - 10/3/16

Sep. 29, 2016  
Carter: Hoebag   
Carter: Tell me  
Charity: I forgot what i was going to say  
Carter: What Mrs. Daniels said   
Charity: Oh yeah. That morning when i saw you with loop-dee-doop she was like ‘she was in my class last year’  
Carter: Wow, that’ is the best s so heartfelt   
Charity: Mrs daniels don't give a fuck  
Carter: Christ, i know   
Charity: I got food.  
Carter: I’m so proud of you  
Charity: I also have fingers  
Carter: Stfu  
Charity: Have you seen the new panic video  
Carter: Yes  
Charity: Is brendon the devil or god  
Carter: I seen a thing saying he’s a devil’s advocate  
Charity: Send me the thing  
Carter: It was on tumblr. I won’t be able to find it now  
Charity: Dang  
Carter: I was going to start on the thing but I have an outline and I’m going to die  
Charity: outline of the fanfic (is it a people fic?) or of another thing?  
Carter: I have to outline this chapter for government, but i guess i should also make one for the fic  
Charity: Or just let the gay flow from within  
Carter: “From within”, because you know I have plenty to let flow  
Charity: You hide your inner gay with lopsided  
Carter: One of my flutes asked me if i was gay, and my response was “I’ve had fantasies about girls, and ya know. Wanted to fuck a few”  
Charity: *cough shelby*  
Carter: *cough sometimes i still think about that*  
Charity: Oh damn. She looks hella this year though. That hair is real cute.  
Carter: Do i look hella  
Charity: Always  
Carter: thanks  
Charity: Ye  
Carter: Go to the fanfic doc  
Charity: K  
Carter: Okay so this doc is for anything that doesn’t have to do with the fic, and the only one is only for the fic  
Charity: K, i did some things on there

Charity: Open a new doc for dicking advice

Oct. 3, 2016  
Charity: My teacher isn't here. Can i leave?  
Charity: WOAH FUCK ME I HAVE THREE C’S SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED I'M ABOUT TO CRY I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS THIS YEAR  
Carter: Calm down. I’ve offered help   
Charity: I know i just. How would you help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loop-dee-doop and lopsided were carter's s.o. at the time


	5. 10/4/16 - 10/7/16

Oct. 4, 2016  
Charity: Okay ngl i just copy-pasted the jackson fic into a new doc and i’m going to make it a fandom fic bc im gay  
Carter: so how is class  
Carter: he has a fucking boner on the bus  
Charity: I found a hidden jem. 

Oct. 5,2016  
Charity: My sub called me Clarity

Oct. 7, 2016  
Carter: Talk to me  
Charity: What would you like to hear.  
Carter: Anything  
Carter: I’m writing an essay and i wanna kms  
Charity: I ran a teacher errand. To the office  
Carter: Ugh  
Charity: All i want to do is read fanfiction and wattpad worked for like one minute jfc i'm going to kms  
Carter: no  
Charity: Help me on this problem  
Carter: Okay  
Charity: -3(p-7)≥21  
Carter: -3p - 21 ≥ 21  
Carter: -3p ≥ 42  
Carter: P yo know what. I’ll just give you the answer in 5th hour  
Charity: Okay  
Charity: ALL BLACK ALL LACE  
Charity: Im bussin   
Carter: MY SONG   
Carter: ALSO P IS LESS THAN OR EQUAL TO 0   
Charity: whatWHATwhat\  
Charity: Calm down   
Charity: Okay Shoe  
Charity: You're giving me a headache   
Carter: I give myself headaches  
Charity: I know what i did wrong thank you bae ily £>  
Charity: wow look at the aesthetic   
Carter: Hoe get onnnnnn  
Carter: Cry i have like, four daddies help  
[Attached image about manga and yaoi]   
Carter: What??????????  
Charity: What is that on/from?

 

Carter: Rip  
Charity: Oh i have the same thing  
Carter: Yes I know   
Charity: Why anime porn  
Carter: Idk but i found online coloring pages and i’m happy  
Charity: Ooooh. Wanna share?   
Carter: No  
Charity: fuck you   
Carter: do it  
Charity: Mommy. My throat hurts  
Carter: Shut up  
Charity: I got that succ  
Carter: So do i  
Carter: Hoe bag  
Carter: Talk to meeeee  
Charity: What do you want hoe

Charity: Give me cookies or give me death  
Charity: I SEE HARLEY NEXT HOUR  
Charity: I'm writing fanfiction instead of doing history. I'm going to finish my history so i don't get in trouble.   
Carter: I have a test to take but later  
Carter: Turn around and just, turn around and just bus it (i'm gonna make logan bus it  
Charity: I have to take a test in like one minute

[Attached image of a digital coloring page of a princess]  
Carter: she’s waiting for her girlfriend  
Charity: Me  
[Attached image of a digital coloring page of a different princess]  
Carter: there she is


	6. 10/9/16 - 10/14/16

Oct. 9, 2016  
Charity: I want to cry i'm so stressed out but crying that will only make things worse  
Carter: the one thing i didn't check today was docs  
Charity: Marie makes me so fucking stressed i swear to god.  
Carter: i make myself so stressed it was great i reached out to three different people because i just needed someone to talk to and it was great  
Charity: I'm sorry. My phone has been dead all day and Charlie is fucking nuts  
Carter: Okay  
Charity: So who you gonna fuck  
Carter: you're going to have a shit ton of notifications also i'm giving up sex i don't want it anymore  
Charity: Notifications on what platform. Also doggo is (fucking finally) sleeping   
Carter: tumblr and messenger and snapchat  
Charity: Okay

Oct. 10, 2016  
Carter: Please get on soon  
Charity: Yes?  
Carter: I want to cry  
Charity: What happened  
Carter: I don’t know  
Charity: Calm down. Class will be done soon. You are going to be okay  
Carter: I don’t feel like it   
Charity: You’re strong carter. You will be okay. I know it

Charity: I do  
Carter: It’s so stupid  
Charity: I know.   
Carter: Dont  
Carter: Kill me

Carter: he got a boner oops

Charity: Help me with my math bae  
Charity: “The quotient of a number and 15 is no greater than 450. What are the possible values for the number?”  
Carter: 6,735 and less? i think? because that divided by 15 is less than 450 so. or am i just like? Carter: Clueless  
Charity: All i got on my paper is “ ≥450” i don't even know how to set it up  
Carter: ohhhhhhhhhhhh x/15 (x divided by 15)  
Charity: ty bae so much i was so confused  
Carter: it's no problem   
Charity: It's a math problem. ~ba dum tsssss~  
Charity: Kale came up to me and started singing Whistle and Wiggle and just. No kale

 

Oct. 11, 2016  
Carter: Why am I always so tense

Carter: Oh whoa today is national coming out day guess I gotta ya know. Come out   
Charity: Yes hello my name is charity and i am a queer. I’m not sure what kind of queer but i'm in there somewhere.  
Carter: Me too  
Charity: Cartie  
Charity: Get on  
Charity: Hoe   
Charity: Ily   
Charity: i gotta PEEEEEE  
Carter: what  
Charity: 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th (sometimes), 7th (sometimes), 8th (sometimes)  
Carter: 1st, 2nd (sometimes), 3rd (sometimes), 4th, 6th (sometimes), 8th

Charity: babeeee

Oct. 12, 2016  
Carter: what  
Charity: Ily  
Charity: Also i need the other half of the birthday playlist. I’m moving it to spotify so i can listen all the time   
Carter: what  
Charity: Also i need help on a problem  
Charity: Its -2/9b≤4  
Carter: What. show me the problem in 5th hour

Carter: You didn’t show me 

Oct. 13, 2016  
Charity: Let’s start a notebook too  
Carter: Okay. bring one. It has to be really really pretty  
Charity: I stg i’m about to kill myself  
Charity: THE TOP IS IN HERE OMG. HE’S SELLING MULES BARN SHIRT HOLY SHIT WHERE HIS BOTTOM AT

Carter: i actually feel like i’m dying please help me

Oct. 14, 2016  
Charity: I’m taking kale to the football game tonight

Charity: What’s your fav type of oreo

Carter: Chill  
Carter: Do your study guide, send me pictures of the problems you don’t get. And don’t forget the lifesaver lab and self evaluation thing for Pendley. I’m going to help you and keep you on track this school year

Carter: Hoe  
Charity: Some guy just like. Hit on me. Should i tell him i'm gay  
Carter: Yes  
Charity: I need help on this one 

 

Charity: And this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is my dog and Kale is my seven year old brother


	7. 10/17/16 - 10/21/16

Oct. 17, 2016

Carter: Uh  
Charity: So i missed the bus. Again. I’ll tell you about it when i see you  
Carter: You’re beautiful  
Charity: no  
Carter: tell me a story  
Carter: ily  
Charity: Ily2

Charity: Cartie guess what  
Charity: “I think that was a trumpet.” “More like a suck-ass-ness”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Fzrts0jWVE  
Charity: Too bad the groom’s bride is sucking dick for cocain   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_0nyOV1tJg

Carter: chill  
Charity: I have no chill  
Carter: I know   
Charity: Do you have any food  
Carter: Yes

Oct. 19, 2016  
Charity: I'm sorry

Carter: why

Charity: I saw the outline of mr davis’s dick omg istg

 

Carter: i almost had a panic attack

 

Oct. 20, 2016  
Carter: TJ KNOWS MIKEL KNIGHT R I P

Oct. 21, 2016  
Charity: um bitter bitch’s mom just yelled at me for not saying hi to them in the hallway???   
Charity: When i was walking with you  
Carter: What the fuck. Can’t they get a hint???  
Charity: I'm going to complain about it to kaitlyn. Maybe she’ll get a better hint. Be like ‘what the fuck was you mom going on about?’ like her mom was all ‘what, you don’t talk??? You can’t say hi to us if you’re walking with her???’  
Carter: Okay but like. Its apparent she doesn’t care if i’m comfortable or not but like. Chill???  
Carter: I would have been like, “i don’t really care about saying hi to your guys anymore. Lol, bye”  
Charity: I said that it would be awkward between you and k and that i thought they were taking that's why i didn’t say anything but if they weren't talking or by themselves, i would have at least waved  
Carter: I really don’t know what your relationship with them is, but like. What the fuck  
Charity: I just saw kaitlyn in the hall and she didn't even make eye contact lmao  
Carter: that’s great

Charity: aha she hasn't even acknowledged me  
Carter: Good  
Charity: Penis pasta is a thing  
Carter: Yes I know  
Charity: Let's get some


	8. 10/25/16 - 10/26/16

Oct. 25, 2016  
Carter: I don't know if you even get on this anymore, but start planning your top costume for thursday 

Charity: I am

Carter: HOE GET O N I NEED YOU CHARITY VHAIRTY CHARITY VHSITCHAROTTY ASMWRE ,E FUKYOU ANCSER ME FWOIEGHLJADJKGLDUGK  
Charity: FJKNSHJKVADJVXZHVDUHK  
Charity: Hello.   
Carter: YOU’RE HERE HELP ME   
Charity: Yes?

Carter: WHAT ERA TO TELL ME I SWEAR TO GOD charity i swear to fuck if you don't answer me sONNN  
Charity: One moment, let me get a picture  
Charity: What about the stressed out music video  
Carter: THINK I CAN GET THAT DUMB AS FUCK SHIRT WHAT THE FUCK   
Charity: What do you have that would work?  
Carter: LITERALLY NOTHING   
Charity: Do you have a josh-type shirt? Also, do you have a red beanie   
Carter: YOU CAN'T WEAR HATS AND NO  
Charity: Everyone else wears hats and doesn’t get in trouble.  
Carter: You’re actually so stupid i’m not doing this  
Charity: Do you have anything top style?? Like a black long sleeve shirt is josh dun style, i think.  
Carter: Nope I've already given up  
Charity: Oh. okay. I actually had stuff planned but okay.  
Carter: I actually have nothing other than pants. I don't have any shirts at all  
Carter: So unless you wanna get me a shirt

Carter: I guess continue planning, I'll figure it out

Oct. 26, 2016  
Carter: I can’t find it, but he does the l-/ thing on his hands  
Charity: Like. makes the sign with his fingers or draws it on them\  
Carter: Draws them on  
Charity: Okay, i’ll just bring my makeup tomorrow and you can do it on me  
Carter: Also you need to do my red eye makeup, and i'll try to find pictures of the hand thing  
Charity: I gotchu and aight  
Carter: Url??  
Carter: Do you want me to draw tattoos on you?  
Charity: I just thought that was cool. But i think i want his tattoos where they are- not on my hand/fingers  
Carter: Okay, be sure to get here, so I can do them. Or I could do them in Serna  
Charity: Want to meet up in the morning somewhere or me come to the band room spot?  
Carter: Come to me  
Charity: Okay. i’m buying red socks and face stuff tonight. And a black button down shirt. and a red beanie if i can find one.  
Carter: Hoe  
Carter: I have to write an essay  
Charity: Cartie  
Carter: what  
Carter: Meet me after this hour. Come find me or wait on that corner  
Charity: Okay. bring the notebook  
Carter: I haven’t written in it but okay   
Charity: Write in it  
Carter: I'm writing an essay, I can’t  
Charity: Oh i forgot about that. Let’s stop by daniel’s and get advisory passes  
Carter: If she’ll let us  
Charity: I need to work on art club stuff because i’m not going tomorrow.  
Carter: I’m not going to be there either (but I’m also technically not in art club)  
Charity: Because you have band. I just don't want bitter bitch driving me home anymore. I'm sick of her shit.  
Carter: You could always just chill at band and wait for it to finish. We usually take breaks between 4- 4.30, and you could chill on front sideline  
Charity: Aight, i’ll tell mom  
Carter: If that’s what you want to do, I mean. And hey, a lot of band kids will be dressed up, so that’ll be great (AND I’LL HAVE MY TYJO)  
Charity: Do you have anymore cupcakes at the house?  
Carter: Yes but they taste really bad   
Charity: Bring me some.  
Carter: I’m making cookies for tomorrow anyway for my section and my tyjo  
Charity: Yay. Walk on the left side of the hall so i can find you  
Carter: Okay  
Carter: It’s almost time to goooooooooo  
Charity: Is the setup of the notebook okay?  
Carter: yes  
Charity: Okay  
Carter: Okay.  
Charity: “Stirred up” by matt & kim   
Carter: LET ME THINK OF THE SONG I NEED TO SHOW YOU  
Charity: WRITE IT IN THE NOTEBOOK  
Carter: Oh. kay  
Charity: Ily, see you soon  
Carter: MR. DECKER SAID I COULD HAVE PICCOLO I’M SO EXCITED

Carter: “Mr. Allen, I can’t put my phone away. I’m sexting.”  
[Attached image of MilesChronicles and Lucas]   
Carter: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^gay as fuck (my new background)

Carter: Mr. Allen called me a hussy r i p


	9. 10/27/16

Oct. 27, 2016  
Carter: I smell like a man who overcompensates with perfume because he has a tiny penis  
Charity: So a fuckwhiteboi. Also i want the notebook in 2nd hour  
Charity: Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me/ I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed/ She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb/ In the shape of an “L” on her forehead  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuaTAcT-nWQ  
Charity: Shotguns for legs

Carter: rip   
Carter: Cry i did what i could for a tattoo  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fg8sadUPg1g

Carter: Um, already seen that

https://www.buzzfeed.com/annaborges/which-of-these-weird-sex-toys-would-you-rather-use?utm_term=.ppZPMZDlA#.guGK0EvVp 

Carter: I had something in my eye and just. Rip my eyes. They’re dead today  
Carter: Also, start turning in your school work. It’s not that hard.  
Carter: I will come to your house and actually make you do your schoolwork I swear to god

Charity: I turned in that thing for ms wolk and i’m getting the biology stuff done

Carter: A few little band freshman surrounded me and I had to tell them my tyler was in a different class

https://www.buzzfeed.com/remeepatel/pictures-that-will-make-you-so-goddamn-grateful-for-the-i?utm_term=.tuEdD8j0O#.nmjeM49pL 

Charity: I keep having to explain that i don’t have a neck beard

Carter: rip 

 

Charity: rip

Carter: Mother why have you forsaken me 

{Attached image of some old ass painting with a devil baby]   
Carter: me^^^  
Carter: I COULD HAVE BEEN A TOMBOY ARIEL THE MERMAID WHAT 

 

Carter: Strike through these as you turn them in  
Math   
-Graphing in Standard Form 

Business introduction  
\- Career Clusters Interest Survey done but not turned in yet.  
\- agoogleaday.com - bellringer 10/14/16  
Government   
\- Study Island 2C - 70% completion on 20 ?s  
Biology   
\- Self-Evaluation unit 1  
\- Vocabulary Unit 2

Carter: FINISH AND TURN IN ALL OF THESE I SWEAR TO GOD   
Charity: i can do the career cluster survey now and the agoogleaday bellringer i swear i turned in. i always turn those in.  
Carter: Then ask them about it. And don’t forget to tell them when you finish something/ send messages.   
Carter: I’m trying to help you this year  
Charity: And the graphing thing i have but it's not done  
Carter: Then finish it and turn it in.  
Carter: You’re doing decently, but you still have two C’s and a B. you can easily raise those if you turn everything in and come prepared for tests.   
Charity: I'm trying, i know. This year i'm surprised i don't have a d yet  
Charity: IT'S A WORK DAY YES.

 

Carter: Yay  
Charity: I made a meme and it's funny  
Carter: oh?

 

Carter: What the actual fuck, charity   
Charity: Its for a presentation, dont worry. Because at first i was going to put, “stop looking at memes and do your homework” but i thought this would be funnier.  
Carter: What class  
Charity: Business intro. What did you do.   
Carter: What  
Charity: Dis one purty  
Carter: Shut the fuck up1  
Charity: Did you read the notebook  
Carter: no  
Charity: Y r u like dis  
Carter: Meet me after class  
Charity: I want to talk shit about people.  
Carter: Then let’s talk shit  
Charity: But i don't know who to talk shit about  
Carter: oh  
Charity: I saw bitter bitch earlier. Like we made eye contact. She’s so petty istg  
Carter: I still can’t believe her. Like, chill  
Charity: She needs to grow the fuck up  
Carter: what  
Charity: So you could type. I changed the color so you didn’t have to.  
Carter: Oh. I still don’t know what you’re talking about, but kay  
Charity: I need to get my pb writes done.  
Carter: You need to get all your work done  
Charity: I know. But i really gotta do this this hour  
Carter: Fuck off oh my god\  
Carter: Then do your work  
Carter: Also, you raised your grade in math, but you have three missing assignments. So I’m adding to the list

 

 

 

Carter: Strike through these as you turn them in  
Math   
-Graphing in Standard Form   
-Writing functions  
\- Slope intercept form IXL  
\- Point slope form  
Business introduction  
\- Career Clusters Interest Survey done but not turned in yet.  
\- agoogleaday.com - bellringer 10/14/16  
Government   
\- Study Island 2C - 70% completion on 20 ?s  
Biology   
\- Self-Evaluation unit 1  
\- Vocabulary Unit 2

 

Carter: Remind your teacher about the career cluster. Send them an email or schoology message.   
Charity: I placed it in her hand today.  
Carter: Remind her. So it doesn’t slip her mind (or her hands)

Carter: idk when you’ll be on, but just in case. Come to the football game   
Charity: I have homework to do


	10. 11/1/16 - 11/10/16

Nov. 1, 2016

Carter: Look at you!!!! You raised your math grade!!!!! Now you just gotta raise your government grade!!!!!!!  
Charity: Ahhh!!!!!!! I saw!!!!! I just gotta do that study island. Also i got a really cute box that I’m going to tape in the notebook.

Carter: These guys caught a crippled cricket in my glass and now they’re playing with it

Charity: Poor baby

https://www.buzzfeed.com/laurenstrapagiel/boo-its-a-fuckboy?utm_term=.sfgNYM2vQ#.cxpx ZAG

https://www.buzzfeed.com/andyneuenschwander/22-jokes-that-youll-probably-go-to-hell-for-laughing-at?utm_term=.xm0arYoNZ#.lcO2 QPy 

https://www.buzzfeed.com/annakopsky/conspiracy-theories-flipped?utm_term=.riy5y7Vde#.mmox DNpR

 

Carter: Freshman - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1kRl9NvPRs (this was/is my favorite year)

Carter: Sophomore - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8NQYjt3maA (I can’t find a good one for this)

Carter: Junior - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O7JC80IEYA (this is the worst year, ngl)

Charity: Yse but i want to actually kill myself

Charity: Uh. marie doesn’t support same sex marriage. Rip me.  
Charity: Also dad’s playing crazy bitch. It’s your mom’s song.  
Charity: Also, marie got donald trump on that isidewith website

Nov. 2, 2016  
Carter: My heart is kind of broken that Logan is not coming over. See if your mother will let you come over if possible

 

http://bzfd.it/2f0EEzq   
Charity: dats a cool quiz. I got 6/10. I'm a bad friend.  
Carter: you right   
http://bzfd.it/2fhwvGa

Carter: Hello i'm here   
Charity: Hi cartie  
Carter: suh   
Charity: I get to watch the bee movie next hour.  
Carter: ew 

Carter: Okay so there’s one kid listening to melmar and another listening to tyjo   
Charity: What

 

Carter: Hey hey hey i have absolutely no idea when you’ll see this but I can go home with you if ya know. You want. Just like. Tell me where to meet you or what bus or whatever. Or, we could have nana take us to your house. I’m sure it’ll be quicker than the bus and less hassle (or i could just not go home with you. Whatever works). 

Charity: Text my mother saying that nana could drive us to my house if it’s okay with my mother. Just say something like “Carter said Nana could drive us to the house if it’s okay with you.”  
Carter: Aight agiht. I’ll talk to you later. Get on docs when you can   
Charity: Are you coming to church with me? I work with little children.  
Carter: Idk. maybe

https://www.buzzfeed.com/benhenry/watch-out-for-the-armadillo?utm_term=.kqa7ZdOV4#.jb 1E7 kzM 

Nov. 03, 2016  
Carter: hoe bag. I feel very very nervous and idk why  
Charity: Because of asking logan about the cheating thing?  
Charity: Also, is that message for ms pulliam okay?

Carter: Oh my god I'm here  
Charity: But like. That message. Yay or nay?

Carter: I sent that one like. Early in the day.   
Carter: And yes, that's fine   
Charity: Oh. and thank. Also one of the missing assignments from ms wolk is done and graded but not in sis???? I sent her a message explaining it. 

Carter: Why are we in docs   
Charity: It’s easier for me. Faster.   
Carter: It's not for me.   
Charity: I'm sorry. We can use messenger.  
Carter: It's whatever. But I've been sending you screenshots and stuff  
Charity: I've seen some of them

Nov. 04, 2016  
Carter: rip Carter  
Charity: Rip charity   
Carter: My hand is fucked also i have to take a test  
Charity: I just took a test.  
Carter: rip   
Charity: Also im 900% sure ms wolk is done with my shit.  
Carter: @me with every teacher

Charity: I read (and finished) a vv short fanfic last night and it made me cry a lot. Wth.

Carter: Kill me 

https://www.buzzfeed.com/perpetua/rejected-fast-food-slogans?utm_term=.dqeybl8a5#.tbRo LKVk 

Nov. 07, 2016  
Charity: I have to tell you about my dream.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3W2uvHCLJQ

 

Nov. 8, 2016  
Carter: Today is Seth and Dalton’s birthday aye  
Carter: Do you have any idea how many missing assignments you have? Charity, please get on top of this.   
Carter: Let’s make a deal, for next quarter. If you don’t have any C’s I’ll make you any dessert of your choice. 

Charity: Happy birthday @ seth and dalton  
Charity: I need to make a list of them. I know i have like 3 in second hour. 2-3 in seventh hour and 1 in eighth hour  
Carter: Grades are due today so like. Good like. I’m still here to help.  
Charity: I don’t think any of my teachers are taking anymore grades.  
Carter: Then strive for net quarter.   
Charity: What’s your favorite holiday?  
Carter: I don’t know. My birthday or Christmas or like. Some little known holiday (also they’re talking about dick size in this class and why)

https://www.buzzfeed.com/jemimaskelley/celeb-conspiracies?utm_term=.lfK94LnOQ#.hrvoz37PJ I LIVE FOR THIS

Nov. 09, 2016  
Charity: Let’s move to canada.  
Charity: I'm going to fucking cry. I have an f in math. I need help

Charity: Collage things:  
-top  
-panic  
-dan and phil  
-flowers  
-bees  
Carter: Lilac libra 

Charity: I made a list of missing assignments and i'm going to try to turn in one every day

Nov. 10, 2016  
Charity: What was up with logan in the band room? He looked angry or something.


	11. 11/14/16 - 11/17/16

Nov. 14, 2016  
Charity: Do you want the notebook so you can write in it?   
Carter: Wait, on the tenth? I don’t know?  
Carter: And also, I don’t care about the notebook  
Charity: The tenth, it was thursday. The day before you guys avoided each other.  
Carter: I know when it was,but I don’t know what was up with him  
Charity: Oh, okay  
Carter: I don’t know what’s going on.   
Charity: Are you guys not on speaking terms? Like, just texting/ facebooking?  
Carter: I guess so.   
Charity: Hes acting like bitter bitch tbh.  
Carter: I don’t want to break up with him. I mean, I do really like him. But I cannot do this.   
Charity: I know, it will get better. I promise.   
Carter: He actually said “it’ll get better over time”  
Carter: I guess I’ll just pack up all of his stuff and just dump it on his doorstep. I’ll write an extremely long letter about this entire thing. I’d egg his house, but I kind of like Ryan and Sydney would probably try to eat the eggs. I’ll delete every single thing of him from my phone and throw out any little sketches he’s ever done. It’s really depressing because you can’t come over and help me.   
Charity: What about wednesday? I could come over after school and mom could pick us up for church.   
Carter: Oh. whoa. That means I have to break up with him before wednesday. I’ll ask if you can come over  
Charity: You could break up with him on wednesday   
Carter: I want to kill myself   
Charity: Then you won’t get to see the thing i'm going to make you  
Carter: I started painting his christmas present and just. Rip  
Charity: Burn it  
Carter: I’m not going to waste canvas and supplies  
Charity: Give it to me  
Carter: You won’t like it.   
Carter: I told mom he might be breaking up with me and she said “carter, you need to break up with him first. Why would you let a loser break up with you?”  
Charity: Fucking roast em mom  
Carter: So I guess I’ll try to break up with him. Just. only if i can ever see him. I know he’s avoiding me.   
Charity: Go to mr swayze (fuck that) class during lunch and do it.  
Carter: I’ll feel bad because mr. Sowatzke* will be right there  
Charity: Make him SUFFER. He's made you suffer enough.   
Carter: I’m not that kind of person.   
Carter: I’ll tell him I need to talk to him when I pass him, and then track him down to Sowatzke at lunch, I guess. I really feel like I’m going to throw up. It’s like my brain is actually fucking with me.   
Charity: Do you need/ want me to come over for a minute when you do it? I'm right next door and im sure ill be able to go if i ask to use the restroom.  
Carter: Nah it’ll be okay  
Charity: I just heard a kid randomly say ‘filthy frank’. Like. no context. Just filthy frank.  
Carter: Me

Carter: Lil hoe is in here again   
Charity: WHERE SHE AT IMMA STAB A BITCH  
Carter: I’m actually going to cry again. I’m so stressed  
Charity: Talk to me  
Carter: Okay   
[Attached file about something idk]  
Carter: Do this with me ^^^^^  
Carter: Also anonymous squirrel. Me too   
Charity: Let's do the tour thing for MO state. 

Carter: I didn't break up with him.   
Charity: Why not  
Carter: He actually didn’t come to lunch and I really didn’t want to go all the way down to Sowatzke room.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9xyYnHDHZM

Nov. 15, 2016  
Charity: So marie’s period is throwing off me and my mom’s so im ded  
Carter: Rip   
Carter: I want the notebook  
Charity: Okay

Charity: Ms wolk is getting salty.   
Carter: Me too   
Carter: I’m going to give you a paper to give to Kelly  
Charity: What does it say   
Carter: Shhhh

 

Carter: For lunch   
\- it’s 'bout that time you slide thru  
bring nothing' but ya pussy and that perfume  
Charity: My stomach hurts

Carter: I finished it   
Charity: My stomach still hurts and i don't have anything to take ibuprofen with. Cri

Carter: Why couldn't Beethoven find his teacher? Because he was Haydn   
Carter: Ahahaha i loooooove classical music jokes  
Charity: I need to kill myself.  
Carter: Shut up  
Charity: My elbow touched some guy’s hand and i just said “i'm gay”  
Carter: Me 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8m9zhNAgKs   
Carter: So many questions^^^^

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hSw2Qyc-aU  
Carter: But queeen^^^^

Nov. 16, 2016  
Carter: I want to die. Logan seemed so agitated this morning.  
Charity: What did he say?  
Carter: Just his tone of voice  
Charity: Can i beat him up?  
Carter: no  
Charity: Dang. gotta do some worksheets ily   
Carter: Okay  
Charity: Ms wolk just roasted a kid. Like flamed him to hell.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtqiBUOSm_A  
Charity: That's your daddy

Carter: Kill me 

Charity: No

Carter: So lil hoe was walking behind Logan and I automatically thought bad things. Am I paranoid?   
Carter: (the answer is yes)

Charity: Yes. i have a thing that’s due tomorrow. Like a presentation and shit. Two of them actually.  
Carter: Then do them   
Charity: I am. One of them is done and i’m working on the other.  
Carter: I was going to say that we should just give you a ride home, like last time. But I don’t know what time you need to be home by  
Charity: Anytime before 4  
Carter: So. could we take you home?  
Charity: If you wanted, it doesn’t bother my mom unless i'm not home. And i told paislie to come home at 4 so i could let her in the house. She gets home about 20 (maybe longer now because of the bus split, idk) minutes before me and is going to Kaylee’s (lives behind us) until them.  
Carter: Okay. because I wanted to come over anyway.   
Charity: Are you going to wear pjs? Maybe nana could bring a onesie when she comes to pick you up  
Carter: I’d have to stop by my house to get one, she doesn’t have any or a key (plus she’s already here)  
Charity: Okay, we can do that.  
Carter: We’ll be at your house most likely before 3:50, even if we stop  
Charity: Okay  
Carter: So i guess meet me and we’ll go, if you want, I mean   
Charity: Obviously.   
Carter: Now finish your presentation  
Charity: Ughh. fine. It’s almost done anyway.

Nov. 17, 2016  
Charity: I'm hungry and have no money.  
Carter: I asked if you wanted cheez-its  
Charity: Wait, i have 34 cents. And that's your food. But 34 cents won't get me shit  
Carter: But I probably won’t eat much of them  
Charity: There’s like 10 left  
Carter: Shush  
Charity: Why am i so gay.  
Charity: what. no, gay.  
Carter: Why what happened

Charity: I drew another squid.  
Carter: Ew

Charity: He's cute but i need to fix him. Also, i presented and now i'm shaking.  
Carter: When I present, I just start crying. Like. it’s so gross, which is why I always have to talk to my teachers beforehand and all that jazz. I hate that I do this, but like. It happens  
Charity: I can talk in front of people that are younger or older but not people my age.   
Carter: I cannot talk in front of anyone  
Charity: I'm sorry.  
Charity: I need to buy sticky notes. Or take some from a teacher. Whatever happens first. I doubt they would notice.  
Carter: We’re still meeting in front of Mrs. Daniel’s door during advisory, right?  
Charity: Yes.  
Carter: I found quite a few old fanfics. rip   
Charity: Old fanfics of who’s? And where?  
Carter: No and no 

Carter: I’m too paranoid to be in a relationship

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVa-n-MiwFU 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_238969151&feature=iv&src_vid=FVa-n-MiwFU&v=LiE5HvUBAqg


	12. 11/18/16 - 11/30/16

Nov. 18, 2016  
Carter: I have like 87 quizzes today  
Charity: I have a few in 8th hour

Carter: Kill me   
Carter: Let’s go see MSU together 

Charity: Yes okay when  
Carter: Idk, we gotta look at dates

Carter: I’m pretty sure i’m bipolar or have a personality disorder or something, because some days i feel chill with friends, and then other days i just cannot stand them (today)  
Charity: Do you want me to not talk to you today? I’m not butt hurt about it. Also, just tell me when you feel like this. 

Carter: Wanna read this kind of fucked up things i wrote a very long time ago  
Charity: Always  
Carter: I’ll send it in a doc  
Carter: Also, wanna see a picture of one of my old crushes dressed like a girl?  
Charity: Always   
Carter: I guess I’ll also put that on docs   
Carter: Done  
Charity: I see  
Carter: I really hate myself  
Charity: Who is that  
Carter: Sh  
Charity: Also that breezeblocks thing is bless  
Carter: Qhat   
Carter: Bless  
Carter: What  
Charity: bless. A+++++.  
Charity: Amazing  
Charity: Love  
Carter: It’s kind of fucked. Who was 13 year old me   
Carter: Also, i found a shit ton of old fanfics that i am very not proud of   
Charity: Send them to me. I’ll send you old ones of mine.  
Carter: I don’t want to send them they trigger me  
Charity: Let me be triggered too  
Carter: No thank  
Carter: Also question  
Charity: I don't think i can just whip out my phone right now  
Carter: No i mean, i have a question  
Charity: Oh, well what is it  
Carter: Since your dad is picking you up, do you want for me to wait in the band hall so then we can wait outside  
Charity: Yes, please. If you want, i mean.   
Carter: I will, I’ll wait where I always do, unless I walk to you  
Charity: Okay  
Carter: Just keep an eye out.   
Charity: I will  
Carter: Rip my life  
Charity: Rip i just came out to some kids  
Charity: Like half the class.  
Carter: Tell me   
Charity: Some kid was messing around and fake asked me out and i said that i'm gay and yeah  
Carter: Me too honestly  
Carter: I’m in pain and i want to die

November 21. 2016  
Carter: This is literally the only way I could talk to you and you’re not even on here

 

Nov. 22, 2016  
Carter: Give me something to make a moodboard over  
Charity: Gay  
Carter: That’s not why I meant but I’ll work with it  
Charity: Yes- make a moodboard of gayness  
Carter: Just for you  
Charity: Your favorite gay  
Carter: ur not even my favorite  
Charity: But i'm ur fav gay  
Carter: nah   
Carter: I guess that it’ll be done like, eighth hour. I mean, I can’t let people see me working on some gay stuff  
Charity: True. okay  
Carter: I have to watch a thing on trump. Rip  
Carter: Also, gay girls or gay boys?????  
Carter: Also pick a color  
Charity: Boys. and pastel colors.  
Charity: Why don’t you make one for girls and boys?  
Carter: “Pastel colors”who do you think i am  
Carter: I’m making one for each, but I wanted to know which one first  
Charity: Oh. do girls first  
Carter: Okay, okay. Again. Color?   
Carter: I think I found all the pictures for the girl one. Just gotta put it together 

Carter: CHARITY LYNN WE ABOUT A FIGHT   
Charity: I don't know a color. You pick one

Charity: Hello  
Carter: YOU NEED TO GET ON TOP OF YOUR ASSIGNMENTS YOU HAVE THREE C’S AND A D  
Charity: I literally just messaged ms Pullam about the career presentation and im getting my study island done right now for mr davis.   
Carter: I’ll bake you a pie if you just focus your shit and get everything turned in that you can turn in today  
Charity: I need to do a bunch of math this weekend. And do the bellwork for ms pendley.

 

Nov. 28, 2016  
Carter: You best have finished your math  
Charity: I didnt. I will in advisory. It’s monday, a no-travel day.  
Carter: Good 

Charity: Aye

Charity: Whats that website with the essays and shit  
Carter: http://www.hogwartsishere.com   
Charity: Thank bae

Carter: I want to die 

Carter: I have to write an essay about myself for astronomy on hih rip   
Charity: I have to write one about the movie/books but ive never seen them rip.  
Carter: Make sure it’s not extra credit

Charity: Its the bottom assignment   
Carter: You really need to do math

 

Carter:???????  
Charity: I TOLD HER ABOUT IT TODAY AND SHE SAID THAT ITS BURIED IN ALL HER SHIT  
Carter: TELL HER TO UNBURY IT  
Carter: AND WHAT ABOUT ALL OF YOUR MATH 

 

Carter: you need to pick it up 

Carter: Oh my god i turned all my shit in and she still have me on icu???????  
Carter: Imma fight   
Charity: Who

 

 

Carter: She fixed it. I’m going strong  
Charity: Okay but are you writing the fic in a doc or

 

Nov. 29, 2016  
Charity: I tried coming to your class before the bell rang but i was still in the band hall when it did.  
Carter: We’re not allowed in the band room anymore, so I don’t know where I’ll be in the mornings now   
Carter: Also, probably (on that fic^^^^^)  
Charity: Where is the fic being written??  
Carter: I’ll make a doc  
Charity: Okay

Carter: What should it be called??????  
Charity: I dont know?? Just ‘the gay and ___”

Nov. 30, 2016  
Charity: Missed the bus today. Got here late.

Carter: I sent a new doc to you   
Charity: Okay  
Carter: On our advisory passes, daniels wrote november 31 but there is no november 31st  
Charity: She wrote dec 1 on mine. Also if you see this in time, im going to hunt down logan and look at his dumb nose ring. 

Carter: I’ll see if i can get a picture of it


	13. 12/1/16 - 12/7/16

Christmas 1st, 2016  
Charity: I have morning detention until the bell rings. Also logans boyfriend is in here. Also not all of the missing assignments are math. Logans boyfriend just left.

Carter: “Logan’s boyfriend”  
Charity: Trey  
Carter: Huh. we seen him this morning for like, three seconds   
Charity: He sat in front of me  
Carter: weird

Carter: Give me ideas for this fic  
Charity: I did

Carter: Oh shit boi i just failed my first test  
Charity: Oh shit

Carter: I think i might have a mental breakdown fuck   
Charity: Talk to me

Carter: “Talk to me” she says while i’m in band 

 

Christmas 2nd, 2016  
Carter: I gotta make character descriptions and moodboards for them and playlists for each one and why am i like this 

Carter: I just found a purple-white hair on my shirt. That was from an actual year ago   
Charity: Oh my god.  
Carter: Oh hey look you’re here   
Charity: Yes,   
Carter: I’m making a bunch of shit for these characters i want to die but hopefully it’ll be so good   
Charity: It will be good, i know  
Carter: “I wish i was allergic to peanuts.” “why?” “it’d be a lot easier to kill myself.”   
Carter: Also i have atest rip bye  
Charity: Or anything really  
Charity: Bye, good luck.  
Carter: Really quick, i need a name for that other character  
Charity: Fuck man, i dont know.   
Carter: Okay, I’ll think of something   
Charity: Im bad at coming up with things. Im sorry.  
Carter: But i’m also bad at it????  
Charity: I like the name Lexi. but thats such a white girl name.  
Carter: I want something creative   
Charity: Im not creative.   
Carter: Shut up you are   
Charity: Not creative enough. Also, how’d you do on your test?  
Carter: I missed one   
Charity: That’s good. I mean, not that you missed one but you did a good job.  
Carter: Rip there’s another on. Gotta go   
Carter: Wait shelby listens to childish gambino whaaaat  
Charity: Youre so gay.  
Charity: Sometimes youre gayer than i am  
Charity: Thats pretty gay  
Carter: What no I’m not   
Charity: I only know how to write a check. I have no clue how to do anything else rippppppp  
Carter: That stuff is so easy   
Carter: Oh i have a test next hour 

Charity: Sorry i didnt come over before second hour, i was in the office rescheduling my morning detention.  
Carter: It’s all good   
Carter: How am i easily manipulated?   
Charity: If somebody tells you something, you will either take it straight to heart or completely ignore it.   
Carter: That doesn’t mean i’m manipulatable.  
Charity: Then i dont know.   
Carter: I still need to do these characters rip   
Charity: Rip carter  
Carter: I used the name Harri once  
Carter: Sloan  
Carter: Fuck me up: Lennon  
Carter: Can i just go with Melanie and be like ”oh i’m such trash” 

 

Carter: Carter wasn’t on the list for girl names and thank god 

 

Carter: Rip me   
Carter: I think i might also make fake tumblrs for each of them???????  
Charity: Ahhhh yessss

Carter: Dylan will have an lgbt+ and lgbt+ porn blog (he multitaskin’)  
Carter: Sloan will have an aesthetic blog  
Carter: Florence will have a shitpost blog

Charity: I have my main blog, a writing blog (for fanfics and shit), and an aesthetic blog.   
Charity: Honestly i’ll take care of dylan’s porn blog bc i want to make another one  
Carter: Fuck off i’m doing all the blogs. I feel so insulted.   
Charity: Ill just make another one then.   
Carter: I wanna do everything because it’s my fic.   
Charity: Okay. can i make fanart (eventually)?  
Carter: I mean, yes  
Charity: Yay  
Carter: You just gotta let me write stuff first  
Carter: Also, i added some stuff to the other doc   
Carter: Add whatever you want to it  
Charity: I didnt think you would approve of the childhood memory but aight   
Carter: What, it’s cute  
Charity: Awe  
Charity: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE AT THE HOUSE

Carter: What 

Charity: A hooters hat

Carter: Rip

 

Christmas 5th, 2016   
Charity: Okay so i thought dylan and flores were related but they fucked so i was just ?????!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!! when you said that  
Charity: OH ALSO LITTLE HOE COMPLIMENTED MY SHIRT AND I WAS JUST oh, thanks  
Carter: Fight her   
Carter: Also, i’ll explain soon  
Charity: Please do. I am so confused.  
Carter: They aren’t related, but they’ve known each other so long, it’s like they are   
Charity: Also, are flores and sloan dating or best friends   
Carter: - both later on  
[Attached link but I'm not posting it]  
Charity: That’s bitter bitch’s youtube channel. One of them.  
Carter: We finna fight  
Charity: Im going to sign out of google and watch it. I didnt even know she listened to them. Arent they ‘too emo’  
Carter: They were when i first started listening to them. Whatever   
Charity: It’s cuz she aint got no friends.

Charity: Im either going to buy this https://www.etsy.com/listing/473448192/joseph-sweatshirt-sweater-jumper?ref=marketIN  
Charity: Or this https://www.thehunt.com/the-hunt/raGtcy-twenty-one-pilots-self-titled-shirt%2521-i-need-this%2521 when i get money. I kind of like the second one more  
Carter: You need to buy my shirt hoe  
Charity: I dont have the link anymore  
Carter: Just ask????  
Charity: Give me the link hoe  
Carter: Also what did you mean on the other doc   
Charity:I did this to them  
Carter: Oh okay   
Carter: Rip, i have to find that link   
Carter: Dylan has one if those shirts   
Charity: Awe  
Carter: https://supportyourbrothers.com/product/short-sleeve-pretty-prince-tee/  
Charity: Found it  
Carter: I WANT ONE IN EACH COLOR   
Charity: What’s your favorite  
Carter: I think either the maroon or the green 

Carter: opera is so good   
Charity: Mm

Carter: I added to ficccc  
Charity: Aight. So did i.

Carter: Dylan means so much to me because I relate so so much. I think I’ll just write a shit ton of backstories about him and everything 

Christmas 6th, 2016  
Charity: All i want to do is read fanfic  
Carter: I’m bad at writing chill  
Charity: I forgot my headphones at home rip. But i brought poptarts and wheat thins and a blanket.  
Carter: I think I might have two pairs of headphones  
Charity: Also i got a dollar.  
Carter: I had cookies and eggnog, but Logan   
Carter: Now I just have Pringles and water  
Charity: Did logan eat all of the cookies?  
Carter: I made them for him, so I just let him take the container  
Charity: Boo do you have any more?  
Carter: Logan has them   
Charity: I just took a test. I took one in math too.  
Carter: Aye   
Charity: Teach me how to bake  
Carter: Follow a recipe  
Charity: I try to but everytime i fuck up  
Carter: I don’t even follow recipes but look at my stuff  
Carter: Find a recipe you want, and I’ll teach you   
Charity: Okay  
Carter: Come over soon   
Carter: I sent ficccc to kayla   
Charity: I see that  
Carter: I wanted to show her my bby  
Charity: Yes  
Carter: I love him so much   
Charity: I want to read sin more poptarts   
Carter: Chill out  
Charity: Homewrecker 2 hasnt been updated in a while and i need that shit  
Carter: Chill

Carter: I want to die   
Charity: carter emilee rose goforth   
Charity: ily  
Carter: Rip im dead

 

Carter: I’m actually writing, be happy 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIRT7lf8byw

Christmas 7, 2016  
Carter: Rip. shelby is pursuing a 23 year old man   
Charity: I know  
Carter: I neeeeed to get over her   
Charity: You have a boyfriend  
Carter: I do but my emotions are fucked   
Charity: Just like your relationship with him.  
Carter: Our relationship is getting better   
Charity: Is he less of an asshole now?  
Carter: We’re starting to get along like we used to   
Charity: Thats good. I’m just worried carter, that’s all  
Carter: I don’t see why you are. It’s fine   
Charity: I just dont want you to be hurt, that’s it.  
Carter: boi if anyone is hurting me, it’s myself  
Charity: I still worry  
Carter: Oh well  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgI_pH8TOVY

Charity: Can i put this on Sloan’s playlist? I feel like she might listen to it.  
Carter: Yes it’s your playlist 

Charity: I read your letter and i couldn’t understand half of it.

Carter: I won’t ever write you anything gain then. So ungrateful   
Carter: Also, Serna changed the project, but I guess you won’t want to do it with me since you won’t be able to read my writing.   
Charity: I can read most of it, just some of it i had to go over a few times to understand. And of course i want to still do the project with you. Please dont be mad at me.


	14. 12/8/16 - 12/14/16

Christmas 8th, 2016   
Carter: Where actually are/were you   
Charity: Late. i just got here  
Carter: Oh my god. Charity, you really need to start getting upa nd getting to the bus  
Charity: I know. I almost had a breakdown in the car with mom

Carter: im actually about to kill myself. I can feel a panic attack coming on and i am so not ready 

 

Carter: 4:20

Carter: let’s start a 30 day challenge and actually keep up with it 

Carter: Who is macho man randy savage 

Christmas 9th, 2016  
Charity: What kind of 30 day challenge

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3p6GQxnspw  
Charity: It’s ur daddy

Carter: Rip  
Carter: Also any kind os 30 day challenge   
Carter: Rip my nail is fukde  
Charity: What happened?  
Carter: You’ll see  
Charity: Okay  
Carter: I think opera’s might be my new thing. Let’s go see one  
Charity: Aight  
Charity: I posted two 30 day challanges

 

Charity: Shit boi im ded

Carter: rip   
Charity: I’m going to take a nap now.

Christmas 12th, 2016  
https://www.buzzfeed.com/michellerennex/fine-uber-driver?utm_term=.vlwZ9mJdy#.uypY1L639

Carter: My teacher is telling us how to brainwash

Carter: boi   
Charity: I had to take the eoc

Charity: Shit boi that buzzfeed story tho  
https://www.buzzfeed.com/andyneuenschwander/literally-just-16-funny-posts-about-dicks?utm_term=.kjR3L6g551#.mgLkYW5qqV

 

Carter: Rip  
Charity: Rip  
Charity: IM DONE WITH MY THING  
Carter: I haven’t done mine. I’m on the verge of abreakdown and i really can’t dot tids today   
Charity: Do you want to talk about it?

Carter: ultimately, i feel better

Charity: Do you still feel better?  
Carter: I mean. A little   
Charity: I hope you stay better  
Carter: I hope i die   
Charity: Thats not good

Christmas 13, 2016  
Charity: I’m done with my test but they make you sit in here for the whole two hours 

 

Carter: I’ve taken plenty of EOCs before, I know how they work   
Charity: Im in ms wolks now  
Carter: Okay  
Charity: So i can walk with you to third hour  
Carter: okay 

Carter: I made a C on my test, but at least I didn’t fail 

Carter: I have condoms in my backpack and i really feel like throwing them at logan and just yelling at him “you already fucked me over, you might as well try it yourself”  
Charity: Please do it

Carter: I sent what i have on my presentation to you  
Carter: WHY AM I NOT DOING THIS OVER JACOB SATORIOUS 

Carter: rip

https://www.buzzfeed.com/mjs538/kevin-is-dangerous?utm_term=.dfokYnXoj#.faywjEDMd

Carter: boi kill me 

Christmas 14th, 2016  
Carter: I want to die   
Carter: Will you find me pictures of blackbear and g-eazy please please  
Carter: Or any pictures????????

 

Carter: I swear to god I’m going to break up with him. I’m so tired of this. 

Charity: Do it. Please do it. He’s so bad for you. I dont care that you wont have anyone else to fall back on he is so bad for you ohmygod. I will be here for you and you know that.

Carter: He’s avoiding me and I don’t know what’s wrong I’m just really tired of it. 

Carter: I RELATE TO TCHAIKOVSKY SO MUCH 

 

Charity: ya boi is a dumbass


	15. 12/15/16 - 12/25/16

Christmas 15th, 2016

Carter: I want to cry, but I don’t want to cry.   
Charity: Im sorry  
Carter: I have a picture of Logan and I in my drive and I seen it and wow I feel worse  
Charity: Delete it  
Carter: I don’t want to   
Charity: Move it to a folder that youre not allowed to open  
Carter: No. I just want for things to go back to how they were  
Charity: I know you do  
Charity: Watch this and laugh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGWLrONk7Rw  
Carter: I don’t want to laugh   
Charity: Its really dumb and you’ll love it  
Carter: Last thing I loved betrayed me   
Charity: Carter emilee   
Carter: Im dead

Carter: I didn’r laugh so like. I don’t know why you would send this to me  
Charity: Im sorry  
Carter: I just want that asshole but no. he wants a break   
Carter: And I can’t even be mad at him, because I seen this coming since like, April   
Charity: I dont know what to do. Im so sorry  
Carter: But I guess this is for the better. I should focus on myself more, even though I’ll probably just get worse. But hey, at least I’ll have something to talk about at my counselors appointment.   
Charity: Fucking spill the beans about this motherfucker to randy. Then fuck randy.

Carter: I can’t stop thinking about that dumbass. I miss him 

 

Carter: “Ah, the memes”

Carter: boi i want to die

Carter: Can i just make you a classical music playlist because shit boi good times  
Charity: If you want to yes. I’ll listen to it.  
Carter: There’s so many good pieces that you need to be blessed with   
Charity: I have a ton too  
Carter: Classical music, not other things  
Charity: Oh. thats okay. I will look at them   
Carter: What did you think I meant 

 

Christmas 16th, 2016  
Carter: Sterling walked in   
Carter: And mrs fritts gave us donuts and milk and cinnamon rolls  
Carter: “Do you know any teachers that have a microwave” “no, none of us do” boi. Mrs. daniels   
Charity: Ms daniels has everything. She basically is a god  
Charity: Mr mcbroom is playing christmas music. Also i woke up without a shirt on but i dont remember taking it off.  
Charity: Some teacher that i do not know is in here and im scared i didnt even know mr mcbroom left but okay  
Carter: Rip  
Carter: Big green tractor remix  
Carter: Gold digger by Kanye  
Carter: “Oh we’re going to bring back mrs fritts golden times”  
Carter: Now they’re watching ten hours of a guy screaming   
Charity: You should update your fanfiction.  
Charity: Also be proud of me- i’m getting work in.

Carter: I’m proud  
Carter: Also I don’t know how to write  
Charity: Yes you do

Charity: I GOT SO MANY GOOD IDEAS FOR CHRISTMAS AHHHHH

Charity: Carter what’s you ur fave candy

http://putlockers.ch/watch-silent-night-deadly-night-online-free-putlocker.html 

Charity: Its free day ayyyyy

Carter: ayyyye   
Charity: Ive been fiddling with this bracelet since you gave it to me

Carter: okay 

Carter: I got a note for you 

Carter: Kelly is so cute

Carter:CHARITY FINISH THE OTHER PLAYLISTS RIGHT NOW

 

Carter: Preston’s got a nice booty damn

Carter: I can’t watch anymore of this movie because it’s tooooo “inappropriate”   
Charity: Im working on the playlists. Also rip for the movie  
Carter: gooooood   
Carter: I’ll probably add on to them later 

Carter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gDinVAmtA0  
^^for when ya need to chill^^

Christmas 17, 2017  
Charity: Thats so chill

Charity: So some boys are helping ms fox wrap gifts and they are so wrongggggg

Carter: rip   
Charity: AHHHH YOURE UP AND ON

Charity: op nevermind. He gone.

Carter: Im dead  
Charity: HE BACK  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqprNRb_h4U

Carter: what 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OW2tslR2lac

Charity: okay 

Christmas 25, 2016  
Charity: Im at my grandmothers

 

Carter: actually just talk to me anytime you can


	16. 1/2/17 - 1/5/17

January 2, 2016  
Charity: I dont know what time the bell rings, i’ve forgotten

Carter: what 

Carter: “new years resolution: stop being a hoe and stop being an asshole.” “new year's resolution: start being a hoe, start getting more ass”

Carter: “2017 is already bad because i didn’t die in my sleep last night”

Carter: i’m finna put rain and different effects over songs and it’s gonna be A+++  
Charity: Youre so gay  
Carter: how so?  
Carter: “rain on a tent” fuck me up “rain in a car” fucK ME UP  
Charity: You get excited over rain noises  
Carter: that doesn’t make me gay 

Carter: i can actually hear someone listening to bob’s burgers 

 

https://www.buzzfeed.com/skarlan/here-is-the-tea?utm_term=.puMXy2qqr#.fl29qExxj

https://www.buzzfeed.com/skarlan/20-of-the-most-inspirational-trans-moments-of-2016?utm_term=.apDVDyddN#.krRkwm00L

 

January 3, 2017  
Charity: I had a weird af dream last night.  
Carter: tell me 

Carter: oh shit i found my sexts on google drive 

Charity: It was like the beginning of a zombie apocalypse.

Carter: oh. huh 

Carter: “you look hotter than a pizza roll”

Carter: shit boi i got a lot of texts. fuck me up 

Carter: “if i have chinese catering at my funeral, will you guys come?”

Carter: i really want sex and i also really want death. i gotta find someone who will give both to me   
Charity: Hades. He’s like the gay uncle.

Carter: kierstyn is going to talk to ben today and i might just hit him up, tell him to come down here, and just   
Charity: This weekend?  
Carter: idk, i’m just trying to get laid 

Charity: I know

Carter: boi he asked me to homecoming help   
Carter: also my mac is about to die so i have to go soon   
Charity: Charge it you dingus  
Carter: all the spots are taken, i’m not stupid   
Charity: Come to my advisory  
Carter: Can’t  
Charity: why  
Carter: i need a pass  
Charity: Forge one  
Carter: can’t  
Carter: i’ll just talk to you in Serna’s   
Charity: ahhh  
Carter: i came to school with 99%, but by the end of second hour, i was at 19%  
Charity: Jesus christ what did you do  
Carter: i didn’t?????  
Charity: ahhhhh???????  
Carter: i’m going now. see you in Serna  
Charity: okay.

Carter: let’s watch this ballet together  
Charity: What ballet  
Carter: boi i’m going to send a link to some of it plEASE WATHCH IT   
Carter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvVKWapctX4   
Charity: Okay. its soooooo looooooong whyyyyyyyyy  
Carter: it’s actually not that long. there are longer ones  
Charity: Im gone frend bye  
Carter: oh okay 

January 4, 2017  
Charity: I want to die.   
Carter: me too   
Charity: Are you at school now??  
Carter: yes   
Charity: Some guy just walked in and ms. morehead was like ‘are you here for morning detention?” and he said ‘yeah’ and she said “it started at 6:50; you’ll have to come back another day” and so he walked out then she said “...well i guess it was worth a shot?”  
Carter: me too  
Charity: Sometimes she’s so sassy and its great  
Carter: yes  
Carter: what time do you get released?  
Charity: 7:39. When the bell rings. Unless she’s feeling generous. Then it’s a minute or two earlier. I think I just saw Logan

Carter: let’s stop talking/mentioning Logan at all. i’m focusing on other things and he’s a setback   
Charity: Okay. i wont ever stutter his name ever again.   
Charity: Tbh im about to read smut in the middle of class because no one can stop me and theres a few i havent read yet and momma needs her fix.  
Carter: that’s really gay   
Charity: 75% of my readings are smut works  
Carter: oh and you have a messenger notification (it’s me) (i don’t know why it was in caps i can’t type)  
Carter: ALSO FINALS NEXT WEEK. (that was supposed to be caps)  
Charity: HELP ME STUDY  
Carter: COME OVER AND I WILL.   
Charity: Wait. are you coming to church tonight?  
Carter: i planned on it   
Charity: Okay. i will e-mail my mom on how you will get there (us pick you up or nana drive us to my house)  
Carter: WAIT BOI I HAVE NEWS (it’s not really good)  
Charity: What news?  
Carter: my parents are on a temporary split and i have to move between my house and wherever mom is staying (out of town)  
Charity: What. no. for how long? what.  
Carter: idk, mom said it was temporary but dad said she said it was going to be awhile  
Charity: Will you still go to school here?  
Carter: yes, it’s supposed to be a temporary thing   
Charity: Im shaking. Will it be like you go to your mom’s on the weekend and your house during the school week or?  
Carter: no, from my understanding it’s going to be every few days. it is only like, 30 minutes away  
Charity: Who’s going to take you to school? Also, when is this happening?  
Carter: mom already left and is staying there. i’ll still have my normal routine in the mornings  
Charity: Does jude know?  
Carter: he’s four. he won’t care  
Charity: I mean that your mom is staying out of town. And will he have a schedule like yours?  
Carter: i guess. idk. i’m honestly just focused on Friday  
Charity: Your parents are splitting and all you care about is getting dick  
Carter: it’s a temporary split  
Charity: But still a split  
Carter: Sh  
Charity: How many pages do you think this doc will be at the end of the school year?  
Carter: in the 100s  
Charity: It’s almost 50 and we’re only halfway through the school year. BABE I HAVE A MASH UP THING IDEA THAT I HAD LAST YEAR BUT I DONT KNOW IF IT WILL SOUND GOOD NOW.  
Carter: tell me   
Charity: “Lying is the most fun a gil can have…” and “Dont Threaten me with a good time”  
Carter: huh maybe  
Charity: Also. im reading our old doc and riP  
Carter: it’s cringey   
Charity: I talked like marie oh my god. Just. screaming all the time.  
Carter: we aren’t going to advisory so like. sit with me during the meeting (and kayla)  
Carter: also with that mashup, i think you’re crazy. i’ll try it anyway   
Charity: Where are we going?  
Carter: to the cafeteria i think. I don’t know. it’s all the juniors so  
Charity: Okay. see you in the hall, i am gone.  
Charity: Ya boys enzo and cass might be in the Royal Rumble (more than likely Cass bc enzo is dead)  
Charity: I need a compilation of big cass throwing enzo amore.

Carter: then do it   
Charity: Am i riding to my house in your car or????  
Carter: did your mom ever respond??????  
Charity: No. i e-mailed at like 9 am  
Carter: just ride with me  
Charity: aight  
Carter: so just meet me in the band hall  
Charity: okay  
Carter: my mac is DEAD  
Charity: Mine is on 19%  
Carter: mine is overheating   
Carter: “so ladies, if you marry an old guy, make sure he’s rich and in questionable health”  
Charity: Mr allen??  
Carter: Yes  
Charity: Why is talking about being a golddigger?  
Carter: we were learning about Amy Cheney Beach  
Carter: this girl asked why we didn’t learn about the gay guy  
Carter: i love this class  
Charity: rip  
Carter: gay composers are going to be my new thing   
Charity: One second. I have to find something.  
Carter: Okay

 

Carter: DADDY  
Charity: I remember this  
Carter: he’s one of my favorite composers UGH  
Charity: I hate the kids in this class but i also love them. They are so dumb its great  
Carter: me too   
Charity: They are talking about why they are going to hell  
Carter: ur going to hell because ur gay  
Charity: See you there  
Charity: Also apparently austin farley smokes cigarettes????  
Carter: what the fuck   
Charity: He’s not a whitefuckboi. He doesnt smoke pot.  
Carter: what the fuck   
Charity: “Alex??? Chubby???? Mexican??????? Cheated on ___ 12 times????”  
Charity: “Oh yeah! Alex!”  
Carter: oh shit i know who that is  
[Attached image]  
Carter: this guy used to teach mr. allen ^^^^ ????????

 

Carter: idk

Carter: I LOVE MUSIC THERE WAS A PIC SECTION UGUUGHGHGH   
Charity: Im gone now bye buddo

Jan. 5th, 2016  
Carter: i seen logan kms 

Carter: “i made a pregnant girl name her child after the main character of the Bee Movie”

Carter: this entire class is salty, it’s great   
Charity: Why the bee movie thing  
Carter: i don’t know. he said it was a way of life and had this woman bless her child   
Charity: Was the child name berry bee benson?  
Carter: just barry b. ben  
Charity: That child is a walking talking meme now  
Carter: like you   
Charity: In 9 years theres going to be a cluster of barry (other bee movie names)  
Carter: there’s actually probably not but, it’s a good thought   
Carter: ben is the whore that i achieve to be   
Charity: BABE I ONLY HAVE A C+ NOW AHHHHH (its in biology but ive got things almost done that i can turn in)

Carter: okay, good  
Charity: Okay so seth rollins used to be known as tyler black but wwe just said that seth is tyler’s older brother and that tyler black died in a freak boat accident.   
Carter: Oh  
Charity: Like he was tyler black in NXT and Ring of Honor [ROH] (it’s like the kindergarten of wwe) but when he came up to main roster they just changed it.  
Carter: boiii that guy that’s going after kierstyn says he’s a junior but he’s in a senior advisory, i think.   
Carter: also you know my old neighbor that i had a crush on?? his birthday is the 11th   
Charity: The one who wore a dress?  
Charity: Also I just sold my last one so I only have to pay for one that was stolen. Mr. McBroom bought a girl a candy bar but she put it back so I ran away and now I only have to pay for the one.  
Carter: i don’t care about candy bar sales.   
Charity: “Zayney Uncle Dean and his whacky line.”  
Charity: “Tittie Master”

Carter: we should have got passes to art 

 

Carter: I’m sorry i turn into a bitch sometimes. i don’t know whats wrong but sometimes i can’t control how i fell and i just go from happy to extremely pissed off to sad within minutes. its been happening for awhile, but now it’s worse and i can’t help it. it just happens and it’s stupid and i feel stupid and mean when it does. sometimes i just. i get extremely irritated and i get mad at everything and i lash out and then i don’t want to apologize because it’s not something i can control. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ea2WoUtbzuw  
Carter: also read the first comment^^^^

Charity: It’s okay. I’m not mad anymore (i was for a few minutes, ngl)  
Charity: Also that comment oddly goes along with the music.   
Charity: ALSO. where have I heard this before?????????

Carter: clair de lune? it’s been used in a lot of things  
Carter: it was in Twilight 

Carter: “she’s teaching little kids how to suck dick or something” 

 

Carter: MR ALLEN TOLD US A STORY AND HE TURNED RED AND IT’S SO GOOD

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHs6VGKZ4Wo   
Carter: polytonal music can fuck some shit uuuuuup ^^^^


	17. 1/6/17 - 1/9/17

January 6th, 2017  
Charity: I have ideas for sin but ?????? i aint about to write that shit on the mac?????  
Carter: i’ll write sin on the mac. i don’t care 

Carter: my bread smells so good and i want to die 

Carter: we’re (the entire class) talking about going and group crying

Charity: I have a g/g sin and a b/b sin. I might just write them on the mac though bc i really dont care.

Carter: how are your writing skills though   
Charity: Horrible, you know that.

 

Charity: Fucking ms pullam doesnt know what mean median and mode is

Charity: Eli is singing blackbear. I think he only knows dirty laundry bc he’s listening to it again.

Carter: fight him   
Charity: “Dude i havent worked out since seventh grade”  
Carter: Me  
Charity: This class is dumb  
https://www.buzzfeed.com/adamellis/questions-disney-needs-to-answer-about-the-little-mermaid?utm_term=.ruronxv33y#.moxVP9x117 

Carter: why   
Carter: i have the biology test 6th hour h e l p

http://www.uncommongoods.com/product/bards-dispense-profanity-game  
Charity: Shakespeare cards against humanity

Carter: i realllllly don’t want to take this test 

Carter: i’ve felt anxious ALLLLLLLLLLL day. i just want to go home and sleep off the feeling.   
Carter: i’m probably going to go home and paint until the anxiousness is gone.  
Carter: like my heart is beating like i’m about to have a panic attack and my chest is starting to constrict but my brain is like. gone. like. i’m not thinking about anything and it’s just ughghggug

Charity: When you get home just sleep it off. You need to try to relax.

 

Carter: i am now on the very edge of having one fuck fuck fuck uck 

Carter: someone stole this kids chair so they ran around the room pursuing the chair. the guy who stole the chair, his backpack fell off and the only one took it. he took the backpack and put it in the trash. the first guy (who took the chair) went to get his bag and the other guy stole his chair 

https://www.buzzfeed.com/whitneyjefferson/i-gotta-have-me-more-boats-n-hoes?utm_term=.gv2vAykk1#.peKyP9MMZ

http://www.selfridges.com/US/en/cat/moschino-cigarette-packet-iphone-6-case_485-71036393-A79908303/?previewAttribute=Multicolor&cm_mmc=PLA-_-GoogleUS-_-Womens-_-MOSCHINO&ci_src=18615224&ci_sku=66332725&$$&_$ja=tsid:78440%7ccid:344911472%7cagid:22428405872%7ctid:pla-268776402424%7ccrid:84236509832%7cnw:s%7crnd:747726894277610554%7cdvc:c%7cadp:1o12&_$ja=tsid:32619%7Cprd:78888&cm_mmc=AFFIL-_-AWIN-_-78888-_-0RpXOIXA500&awc=35  
39_1483734501_57a9e0ce8206cd803d7c296a6227ac8e&utm_source=Affiliates&utm_medium=78888&utm_term=na&utm_content=na&utm_campaign=na#

Carter: why the fuck is the link so ah

https://www.buzzfeed.com/rachelwmiller/extremely-satisfying-gifs-of-paint-being-poured?utm_term=.ax45KW99l#.qmrelmOOn

 

Jan. 9, 2017  
Carter: logan just walked by. fuck that guy   
Charity: Im gay. Hes the opposite of what i want  
Carter: shut up  
Carter: he makes me sad  
Charity: He makes me angry because he has no logic   
Carter: Sh  
Charity: I have coffee. Jesus help me.  
Carter: what is wrong with you   
Charity: I had trouble getting up so i got some coffee. But we ran out of my favorite creamer so i didnt chug it like normal.  
Carter: i’m dead  
Carter: “im the queen bee of this little group”  
Charity: Why is there only a queen bee? Why not a king bee? Or two queens? Like a queen and her drag-best friend queen?  
Carter: i don’t know. some freshman walked by  
Carter: i really don’t want to be here. i don’t feel good 

https://www.buzzfeed.com/hattiesoykan/which-potato-must-go?utm_term=.iv8Lld99P#.sl7wmW00j

 

Carter: a mouse just ran across the classroom. i love school   
Charity: Why did you make me take that survey. I love potatoes.   
Carter: kylar is trying to move the filing cabinets to get to it. just leave it alone   
Carter: can you please just sit down and do your work holy christ   
Charity: Theres a mouse in our house (we just found it like friday) and tiger and scully will just sit by the china cabinet staring it down. Because that’s were they found it. Dad says it’s a baby mouse so who knows.  
Carter: i got that mouse skeleton and now there’s a mouse running around school. hopefully i’ll have that birs skeleton soon   
Carter: PLEASE STOP BEATING ON THE AIR CONDITIONER   
Charity: Jesus christ.

Charity: I have pacify her stuck in my head  
Charity: Also i have no idea how to do my work???? Like i can do one part of it but not the other?????

Charity: I literally can not do this. 

Carter: let me help   
Carter: also i got a free twix

Carter: remember dlmb because i do   
Charity: I try not to

Carter: it was so good  
Carter: also this book is a blessing   
Charity: What book is it?  
Carter: Watsky’s book

Carter: also i made a 95 on my test so i don’t have to retake it. bless

???????

Carter: ugh i’m watching daddy (rami)

 

Carter: i love ads^^^^

 

Carter: seven other people said bus

Carter: also someone down the hall just started making dolphin noises 

Carter: i’m now on something else. look at these babies  
Carter: that;s a rerally bad picture but there are sting rays and some nurse sharks 

Carter: some of htese fish zoom like SaNiC

Carter: jerry is playing rick ashlety i want to die 

Carter: montana kelley was in here i fuckin hate her 

Charity: Why do you hate her?  
http://forums.digitalspy.co.uk/showthread.php?t=287446   
Carter: she’s best friends with lil hoe and shes a hoe and she doesn’t like me   
Charity: Ill fight her too  
Carter: she’s a senior and she’s leaving  
Charity: Ill fight her at graduation  
Carter: do it   
Charity: It wont be on school ground so i wont get in trouble  
Carter: exactly. do it   
Carter: fight lil hoe also   
Charity: yessssssss  
Carter: i guess she should start leaving me alone now because i’ll not with d-bag anymore  
Charity: Yes she should

https://www.tes.com/lessons/uS6rrYnMCrtixw/jazz-pop-and-rock  
Carter: this is really top notch   
Charity: THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT PORN AND TAKING TWO HOURS TO FIND THE RIGHT VIDEO TO WATCH?????????  
Carter: Me  
Charity: And now austin is talking about being caught by his mom before dinner  
Carter: how do people get caught  
Charity: I dont even know  
Carter: i’ve never been caught and tbh i’m proud   
Charity: For as much as i do, im surprised i havent been caught.  
Carter: exactlyyyy. it happens a lot

Carter: “can i look it up? we’ll be learning. jelly roll probably isn’t locked on the macbook”  
Charity: What’s jelly roll?  
Carter: it’s a sex move and also a person   
Carter: ask someone THIS GIRL FOUND IT OH GOD

Carter: this man is named after a sex move w h a t   
Charity: Name your cat after a sex move. Name it spit roast  
Carter: No  
Charity: Why not  
Carter: i’m sure my parents now what that is  
Charity: Call it roast for short  
Carter: that’s so stupiddddd  
Charity: Yes i know  
Carter: my notes are so stupid ugh   
Carter: i couldn’t care less about jazz. why do we have to learn jazz.   
Carter: i take things i hear from kid’s in class and put those in my notes and just. okay   
https://www.buzzfeed.com/rebekahxxxx/can-you-name-the-twenty-one-pilots-music-video-fro-1tskn?utm_term=.xjO0nbo22K#.miWmWGKbb2   
Carter: i did that one already   
Charity: That was the easiest thing ive ever done tbh  
Carter: yes  
Carter: ELLA FITZGERALD AH I’M OKAY WITH THIS ONE   
Charity: who  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djZCe7ou3kY  
Carter: sometimes she does scat and aaahhhhh (she does in that one)   
Charity: oh  
Carter: i’m sorry i like music. fight me   
Charity: Im not going to fight you  
Carter: okay   
Carter: play dance music at my funeral pls

Charity: Yes hello my mixtape is going to be fire  
Carter: chill  
Charity: It’s so good (so far)  
Carter: uh huh 

 

Charity: I emailed it


	18. 1/10/16 - 1/11/16

Jan. 10th, 2017  
Carter: “yo bitch call me daddy, daddy, that’s my new name”  
Charity: Who said that  
Carter: it’s in a song   
Charity: G-eazy or blackbear im guessing?  
Carter: g-eazy   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7emlf_qhGA  
Carter: michael just yelled “WORLDSTAR”  
Carter: emma keeps saying cutlery and idk. it’s great.   
Carter: just say cutlery when you see me please   
Charity: Is this a new fetish?  
Carter: no? it’s just such a good word

 

Carter: i have tests in my first three hours and i want to die 

Carter: “don’t you have a heart?” “i don’t have a heart”

Charity: Did you listen to the serna thing?  
Carter: i did   
Carter: a box fell on this girl and we all kind of just looked at her  
Charity: me  
Carter: honestly, no one in this class gives a fuck   
Charity: I know  
Carter: i just watch live streams and browse amazon in this class. so good   
Charity: My dad watches live streams of deer cams  
Carter: that’s boring. i watch sharks and jellyfish and stingrays and sea turtles and aaahhhh  
https://www.amazon.com/totes-Waterproof-Protective-Rubber-Overshoes/dp/B00081FWC2/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&linkCode=sl1&tag=bfamznmoversshakers-20&linkId=80f4f64350f612106d971f03edf22e1c  
Carter:????????^^^^^^  
Charity:????? what are those???????  
Carter: they’re shoe covers??? Spiffy????  
Charity: You could put them over the shoes you have now  
Carter: “not having an affair” *other kid snaps and looks sad* “shut the fuck up!”  
Charity: ahhhh???  
Carter: aaahhh?? this class???  
Carter: my mac is about to die and i still have a test to take aahh  
https://www.buzzfeed.com/jamiejones/iconic-movie-moments-that-are-definitely-accurate?utm_term=.do6VvM554#.uc8RD7ZZE

Carter: “if i ever have a kid i’m naming him excalibur”  
Carter: can you just. can you not have kids please

Carter: apparently paris is the only city in france   
Charity: obviously.  
Carter: i’m dead ah  
Charity: Im so tired. I need coffee.  
Carter: mrs. fritts just made this noise and i’ve been blessed  
Charity: What kind of noise?\  
Carter: like a ‘whoop’ but better  
Charity: “My old bosom buddy”  
Carter: me too   
Carter: i’m leaving for my test now bye   
Charity: Bye good luck  
Carter: i missed two rip   
Carter: i have a math test and then the constitution's test and ah ugh   
Carter: “that’s not capturing my heart” “i’m gonna capture your throat here in a minute.” “...i’m not sure that’s exactly scholl appropriate”   
Carter: they’re talking about the take on me music video i need to go watch it now 

Charity: What even is your first hour?

Charity: Also i found this restaurant that we have to visit. There are only three locations.   
Carter: do we have to do the asvab thing in the commons area  
Charity: I dont know. I dont even know what that is  
Carter: it’s to get test scores. you didn’t take it but you should still go if we have to   
Carter: also i passed and made bonus points   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1eQYk74R1g   
Carter: let’s see about the asvab when we walk by the commons area  
Charity: okay  
Carter: i love this book   
Charity: How far are you into it?  
Carter: little over halfway

Carter: also i asked dakota why he keeps the beanie in his back pocket and he asked me why i look at his butt and ???   
Charity: That doesn’t make any sense because literally everyone notices his beanie???  
Carter: i mean. i do look at his butt but. sh.   
Carter: also it’s a ‘fashion statement’   
Charity: okay???  
Carter: i don’t know. i’m dead   
Charity: Im hungry af  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c_mhrB7LlQ&t=2567s  
Carter: bless 

https://www.buzzfeed.com/bransonlb/we-tried-a-gender-neutral-online-personal-shopper?utm_term=.fhDlBQzzA#.ujM0PjooJ

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIeE_270J4U  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETkz2hKrlzw  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ltAVRyeqHk  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xS3vpBCiL2c  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zdky6BH_N8s&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m-_kutqgDk&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Pgl-JC2sgk&spfreload=5 (this one is talking about liking sex)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl-LeTFM8zo&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ivIlfqOvfY&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okQA7Bu2zm0&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2oIkeqNMCQ&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeYCSiE7dtk&spfreload=5 (this is what some of those projects sounded like)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho1LgF8ys-c&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63N6Z_NDM-E&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HeCLR8t0dY&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhtwNfUCWIw&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4UMuBkGy1I&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q25ZU1VSEwk&spfreload=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYFhzQYKnwI&t=2s&spfreload=5

 

Carter: tucker just walked in and now he’s just following mr. allen around the room. 

Carter: she’s trying to talk about what jelly roll means h e l p 

Carter: this guy is making horrible noises oh my god 

 

Carter: CHUCK BERRY FUCK ME UP  
Carter: WE’RE LISTENING TO ROLL OVER BEETHOVEN I WORSHIP THE BEATLE VERSION WHERE GEORGE IS LEAD I’M GOING TO SEND IT TO YOU  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVU915pM3f4  
Carter: AH BUDDY HOLLY FUCCCCCK ME UP  
Carter: ugh i’m sending you buddy holly when i get home 

Carter: he looks like such a dork i love him so much 

Carter: i’m just going to start sending you my notes because please bless yourself 

Carter: i’m really gay i’m just going to make a slideshow of all the daddies 

 

Jan. 11th, 2016  
Carter: PLEASE read this book it’s so great I love it 

Carter: mrs. taylor s talking about marriage h e l p

Carter: we’re on page 62. why are there so many. 

Charity: Im here yes hello  
Carter: i’m leaving in like, 15 minutes 

Carter: please please please read this book  
Charity: okay, i will  
Charity:Why are there girls wearing shorts in the middle of winter?? Like ive seen two girls hoeing it up today


	19. 1/18/16 - 1/20/16

Jan. 18th, 2017  
Carter: hello i have drama  
Charity: tell  
Carter: it’s about this first hour  
Charity: tell  
Carter: and it’s about ben (t.)  
Charity: “The canadian with the teeth and the santa with a death wish”  
Charity: Also, tell.  
Carter: he drove to texas to see this girl and she ended up not being pretty  
Charity: Why would you drive to texas for a girl?  
Carter: he probably thought he was going to get laid 

Carter: “i know what you did, you do not have any standards”  
Charity: rip  
Carter: i’m so bored  
Charity: Back in 2006 some wrestlers had sex in the ring??????? Im not even shitting you????  
Carter: huh. me too  
Charity: It was lita and edge  
Charity: Also mr mcbroom is playing cyclon????  
Charity: Im watching the video and “save it for the live sex celebration”?????????? ahhhhhhh???????  
Carter: chill pls 

 

Charity: Chill pls  
Carter: i need a good movie to watch  
Charity: Me too though  
Carter: i want an old one  
Charity: I just want one  
Carter: i might have found a horror film  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mfHDFOUXs4  
Charity: Skip to like 3:40  
Carter: i want to die why is this a thing  
Charity: Wrestling is fuckedddddd (like lita and edge)  
Carter: please don’t talk  
Carter: this class makes me want to die  
Charity: What if edge actually got a boner during this?  
Carter: Ick  
Charity: Only like five minutes of class left  
Carter: eight minutes  
Carter: oh my god please help  
Charity: What happened?  
Carter: they’re just arguing over things????  
Carter: matthew walked into the window to prove a point????  
Charity: What kind of point is he trying to prove  
Carter: that a window is not a door  
Charity: It could be both  
Carter: it’s now over if cereal is a soup or not  
Carter: and also if a hot dog is a sandwich  
Charity: What about ketchup being a smoothie?  
Carter: they whipped open a dictionary and are now yelling at each other  
Charity: Mr mcbroom is playing the beatles now  
Carter: YEAS HE’S MT DAFAVORITE  
Charity: It’s “let it be”  
Carter: OH NEver mind i don’t really like that one  
Charity: Oh shit  
Charity: Bye frend im gone  
Carter: bye  
Carter: “a hotdog could be considered a taco”  
Charity: Someone is in here finishing a second hour final??????  
Carter: okay  
Charity: Also, im watching that lita and edge video and he’s getting head while holding/admiring his belt??  
Carter: i probably won’t watch that until fifth hour so like  
Charity: Oh. rip  
Carter: but i’m watching this psychological thriller  
Charity: That’s fun  
Carter: i’ve been getting into them and aahh  
Carter: i would watch mr. robot but that’s very inappropriate for school so like  
Carter: and also 

[Attached image of paint splatter jeans on Buzzfeed]  
Carter: paint splattered jeans isn’t cool when i do it, why is it cool when it’s urban outfitters  
Charity: You’ve been doing that since day one  
Carter: that’s not fair ohmy god  
Charity: Maybe it’s because youre gay  
Carter: that’s homophobic can i sue them  
Carter: also do you have food  
Charity: No but i have money  
Carter: aahh  
Carter: also i took a thing to sew which movie i should watch and i got blair witch project and uh. i’ve seen them both millions of times  
Charity: rip  
Carter: i mean. might as well again  
Carter: maybe i’ll watch silence of the lambs again. or the shining.  
Charity: Or ghostbusters  
Carter: maybe a tv show like bates motel or orphan black  
Carter: i want something thrilling because my life isn’t anymore  
Charity: What do you watch tv shows on?  
Carter: just you know. sights online. whatever works.  
Carter: also i just got sudddenly dizzy and my body is tingling but lik.e i’m in class  
Charity: Im sorry i can’t help right now. Also, my computer is purring  
Carter: i’m ready for death  
Charity: How do i get my computer to chill the fuck out because it is so loud  
Carter: mine used to do that all the time. just shut it down and turn it back on  
Charity: Im just gonna leave it. I dont want to do that.  
Carter: wow. also. i deleted all the pictures of logan on my drive.  
Charity: Thats good  
Carter: i really want to die  
Carter: ten minutes left in this hour  
Carter: i feel stupid. the one day i’m actuallly hungry.  
Charity: I have a couple of ones. I’ll give them to you after class  
Carter: i won’t do anthing with them. there;s no point  
Charity: Do you want me to buy you something then give it to you?  
Carter: if you want. i feel bad  
Charity: Noooo shhhhh. I dont want you to be hungry.  
Carter: i don’t want you to use your money  
Carter: i;ll shpow you the horrible pictueres i took when we get to fifth hour  
Charity: Its chilllllll. And okay.  
Carter: i don’t want you using money on me  
Charity: sh  
Carter: ughg  
Carter: it;s so cold send help  
Charity: I cant.  
Carter: ugh  
Charity: two minutes left  
Carter: yes only two  
Carter: guess that means i gotta go  
Charity: I am gone too 

Carter: my brother’s booty pics  
Charity: what  
Carter: i’ll show you fifth hour  
Charity: okay  
Carter: i’m starvingggg  
Charity: Ill get food during advisory and give it to you in serna’s

 

Carter: i used carter goforth and cart and 

[Attached image of corbin blue being gay]  
Charity: @ corbin: honey we still do  
Carter: tbh, ur right  
Charity: Are you still riding the bus home with me today?  
Carter: yes. still meet me at the stage  
Charity: okay  
Carter: i took a personality quiz help  
Charity: What did it say?  
Carter: i’ll show you when we get to your house  
Charity: Okay.

Jan. 19th, 2017  
Carter: good luck today!! aahh!! ily!!

Carter: ben is lying on the floor because a girl asked a stupid question 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqSTXuJeTks

 

Carter: this girl just. pulled a brochure out of nowhere. where did she keep it. How.

Charity: This girl is listening to country music realllllllyyyyyy loudly and i want to punch her. 

Charity: I just dont feel good today. I feel anxious. I dont know. My stomach hurts really bad and i my face hurts and i feel like im going to cry.  
tbh, me everyday 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MzKJNdTp7s

 

Carter: i had to take a test 

Charity: Im sorry  
Carter: i;m dead  
Carter: i’m ready for today to be over. i think i’m going to my mom’s tonight though  
Carter: also i think this is my new favorite song so aye  
Carter: i love watsky so much  
Carter: i want to die  
Carter: i feel like i’m not even me and i hate it so much 

Charity: I got granola  
Carter: yes i’ve taken the quiz before

 

Charity: Those are my favs

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6X4Sjy7JngE

 

Jan. 20th, 2017  
Carter: a kid started singing FDT  
Carter: harambe memes. they should have died in 2016, just like harambe 

Carter: so for english i have to do one of these 

Carter: help  
Carter: it’s due monday and i already have to draw and paint these things for art club  
Carter: everyone is doing the brochure oh my god  
Carter: i want to do the brochure but everyone else is so i might do the children’s book and just wing it i don’t want to do what everyone else is doing  
Carter: literally half this class is doing the brochure 

Carter: ohhh my god i think half of them are doing the book now what the fuck let me have something please 

Charity: The newspaper seems the easiest tbh  
Carter: are you going to write SEVERAL short articles??? or??? because no????  
Charity: I forgot my good headphones at home so i have to use a shitty pair

Charity: Yes hello mr allen knows me???????  
Charity: …  
Carter: Okay  
Charity: I didnt mean to put the three dots but they’re there  
okay  
Carter: I used to sit at this table by myself but then these three fuck boys sat at my table and just. please kill me  
Carter: I really want to die please send help please 

Carter: also hey what time do you leave Mr. Allen’s class?  
Charity: I have no idea  
Charity: Now, 12:21


End file.
